Talk:Dark Signal
If someone could help me with this page, it'd be a big help. I was actually in the process of editing this, but something struck me as odd, unless I'm not remembering correctly. Isn't Beckett the commander of Dark Signal? And, if so, why would he be the commander if he's only a sergeant? The majority of the squad outranks him...a couple are actually officers. Blackhound 19:51, 15 October 2008 (UTC) oh no, becket isnt the leader, he's one of the grunts basicly, Stokes is the one in command apperently. Lol at least the pointman didnt have to put up with being the lowest ranking in a squad. pointman typicly works alone =).-antihero jenkowski was higher up then the point man but that didn't last long and whats worse is a chick is bossing him around i hate that plus of all the military special forces in reality there are no women in all male units and i haven't seen any delta ops in real life that were women and no i'm not misogynistic i'm just speaking the truth agreed, it's supposed to be all male, plus it would make more sense to have a male leader in charge,not being offensive but male's are more military than females. it's how its always been. lol it'd be funny if point man showed up and led the signal team, he's a black-ops soldier with no rank, thus he dosent fit in the regular military chain of command, he's above it.-antihero Yeah I haven't heard of Beckett being the leader plus the way the others talk to him in the E3 2008 Fear Alma Again trailer isn't how you'd talk to your commanding officer, so I think he's a grunt. It is funny that Stokes is the leader not because it wouldn't happen in real life (it's a video game anything can happen) but because she's always fighting along side Beckett in the trailers she just seems like a grunt plus how many video games have a girl as the leader anyway? Seven279 05:37, 16 October 2008 (UTC) You've seen Delta Force teams in real life lol? That is true, though. Can't be a girl and be in Delta Force :p. Although, FEAR takes place in a time when the federal minimum wage is almost nine bucks according to ATC paperwork, so who knows. Maybe in the future they changed their recruitment policies :). As for Beckett being a "commander" I've seen articles in here that mention him "leading" "his" Delta squad in various ways. Are those wrong then? Blackhound 14:28, 16 October 2008 (UTC) lol ya... i think the character "griffin" outranks becket, perhaps he will be a leader.-antihero Ranks First off, the only confusion comes from Fox and Morales. While they are called sergeants in Dr. York's journals, you can clearly see that, at the start of the game, both Morales and Fox only have two chevrons: this makes them corporals, not sergeants. However, I noticed at the end of chapter Top, Morales has three chevrons, meaning he would be a sergeant. But I swear, during Climax, he only has two again. Has anybody else noticed this? As for Fox, I personally think he should be marked as a Cpl until his rank as Sergeant is proved. I doubt York familiarized himself with Army ranks and insignia, so it's very possible his mis-identifying Fox's and Morale's ranks was on purpose. SNova 23:31, 16 February 2009 (UTC) *I think it's more likely given the numerous errors of terminology present in the game (semi auto shotgun called automatic, bolt-action rifle called semi-auto, fixed stock on the FD-99 said to be collapsable, etc) that the rank insignia are a mistake by Monolith. Evil Tim 05:07, 13 April 2009 (UTC) *I think that is exaxtly what it is... Monolith getting facts wrong. I ran into a similar problem with keegan's noted rank... I'm quoting myself from a edit I made on the keegan discussion: "On the dark signal article it states that keegan's rank is Gunnery Sergeant. Dark Signal is a part of SFOD-D which is part of the US Army Special Forces, or Green Berets. Gunnery Sergeant is not an army rank, it's a marine corps rank. I'm adding this to the notes section. Apparently someone at Monolith didn't do thier homework. Alright. I have added it. - SnakeFist." Note that unlike Green berets delta force recruits men age 22 and up from all branches of the military including the marines so techniclly the rank issued could be an old rank from ones marine past seviceDerekproxy 00:49, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Derek is correct in that, but it's EXTREMELY rare for Delta to recruit from the other branches. It is however, a possibility. As for the rest, I think Monolith did goof up a few times, but I think it's mostly legacy stuff (as in, carry-overs from development) that they forgot to polish out. To be fair though, a lot of "automatic" shotguns are really semi-auto; it's the same deal as "automatic" pistols that aren't truly automatic. It's just mistaken terminology that's been carried over forever. Snovah 03:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Product? okay since when is a delta force team become the product of ATC what they are is a group of soldier experementd on against their will.Derekproxy 20:19, 12 April 2009 (UTC) *The Harbingers and Harbinger candidates are a product of ATC's work (they're Paragons, after all), so it makes sense to list the Dark Signal team there. It's not like Alma or the Replicas were exactly willing volunteers either. Evil Tim 01:33, 13 April 2009 (UTC) *true but well i wouldn't say anything about the replicas except for the assassins who were actually cloned people without any preprograming or sleep states like the 6 and 7 varients. Plus i really think ATC should change their catch phrase to violating human right since 1964.Derekproxy 20:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC) * I don't think that'd help them get new employees, though, Derek. Snovah 03:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC)